April Fool
by snowcky
Summary: Encore un petit AoAka. Le monde à besoin d'AoAka. J'arrive même pas à faire de résumé tellement c'est court. Mais en gros, c'est dans la titre. Si demandé, je peux faire une partie deux pour savoir la...suite des évènements. Si vous voulez hein. uu Edit : La suite va surement se faire, en fait. J'ai envie d'faire un lemon AoAka. Au boulot Poulpie
1. Chapter 1

**Warning** : Gros craquage, tout simplement. Donc, pas de warning en fait. oo

**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement, ils ne sont pas à moi. Sinon, Aomine se taperait Akashi dans chaque épisode.

**NDA** : Encore une réécriture. J'avais écris cet OS il y a longtemps et à l'époque, c'était juste un OS. Maintenant, suivant comment je pourrais en faire un two-shot. Ça dépend des retours, en fait.

\+ Je n'ai toujours pas de Bêta-reader donc… Y'aura pleins de fautes, je m'en excuse d'avance. Encore.

xxxxxxxxx

Vous avez déjà eu vous, ce sentiment abominable qui vous prend l'estomac lorsque vous vous regardez dans le miroir. Le sentiment d'être un monstre, d'être quelqu'un qui ne fait que des erreurs ? D'être le seul fautif et ce peut-importe l'histoire ? D'avoir finalement fait couler seulement des larmes au lieu d'avoir fait naître des sourires comme les promesses le disaient ? Et de se rendre compte que quoiqu'on essaye de faire pour rattraper tout le mal fait, rien ne change. C'est déjà trop tard. Et que la seule chose qui nous reste à faire, c'est de continuer à vivre avec ce sentiment, ce masque, ce faux sourire dont personne ne doutera jamais.

Je sais très bien pourquoi j'ai peur d'ouvrir cette lettre qui repose depuis ce matin sur la table basse de notre salon. Je sais bien que c'est toi qui me l'as écrite avant de partir de la maison sans espoirs de revenir un jour. Je sais au fond de moi ce qu'elle contient même si je tente vainement de me convaincre que je me trompe, que tu n'es pas parti et que sur le papier blanc se trouve simplement des mots que tu as délicatement écris afin de me souhaiter un joyeux noël.

Mais je suis un idiot qui refuse d'affronter la réalité en face, un sombre idiot qui refuse de réaliser qu'il a merdé et que tout est fini. Mais avoir peur et fermer les yeux ne m'empêcha pas indéfiniment de remettre à plus tard l'ouverture de tes mots. Et puis, je dois savoir. Dans le fond, si je ne le fais pas, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie d'avoir attendu qu'on m'annonce ta mort autrement que par tes propres mots. Même si ça me terrifie.

Je me redressai donc de mon confortable canapé en cuir noir afin de saisir entre mes doigts le papier de l'enveloppe qui contenait la fameuse lettre et, une fois celle-ci sortie de son enveloppe, je laissai mes yeux parcourir l'écriture à l'encre. Sans même lire, je retins un faible rictus. Tu as écrit comme à ton habitude. D'un geste assuré, lent. Chaque trait est parfaitement fait. Comme toi, c'est parfait.

_« Daiki… Je n'ai pas de but précis en écrivant ces brefs mots et je ne veux surtout pas que tu pense que ce qui va suivre est uniquement de ta faute. J'ai ma part de responsabilité et je dirai même que tout est de ma faute en réalité. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si j'ai pris la décision de tout quitter aussi vite, de te quitter comme ça. Je sais très bien que tu t'en veux mais tu as tors de penser cela. Même si moi, au début je t'en voulais de nous avoir mis dans cette situation. Je t'en voulais de me laisser comme ça. Je t'en voulais pour tout ce qui nous tombais dessus. Je t'ai accusé à tord de ce qui nous arrivait parce que je voulais simplement accuser quelqu'un pour la peine et la douleur que je ressentais. Tu sais que je n'ai jamais été à l'aise quand les émotions humaines sont misent en jeu. J'aurais dû mieux apprendre de toi, Daiki._

_Tu me manques. Parce que même si on se parle, on se côtoye toujours, j'ai l'horrible sensation que mes actes nous éloignent l'un de l'autre d'avantage. Comme si au final, toi et moi c'était une erreur. Je cherche en vain à comprendre ce qu'il se passe, comment on a pu en arriver là. Daiki, est-ce que tu me hais ? Est-ce que tu m'en veux d'avoir eu peur ? Surement. Et tu aurais raison, dans le fond, de ne plus m'aimer. Je me dis que tu continues à faire semblant pour ne pas que je m'en aperçoive, comme si tu me devais quelque chose, comme si tu cherchais encore à me protéger. Même si je n'ai jamais eu besoin de protection et tu as toujours été le premier à le savoir. Peut-être que tu continues à me laisser croire que tu m'aimes encore, que tout est comme avant alors que tout à changer. Mais tu sais, si il y a bien une chose qui n'a pas changé, c'est mes sentiments pour toi. Rien ne les enlèvera jamais. J'ai mis bien trop de temps avant d'apprendre à aimer, avant de savoir comment faire pour ressentir autre chose que la haine ou la rancœur. Tu m'as appris tellement de choses humaine Daiki. Et c'est surement pour ça que c'est toi que j'ai choisi, à l'époque. J'ai fini par tout aimer de toi. Ton sale caractère, tes mauvaises habitudes, le son de ta voix. La façon que tu as de m'appeler comme avant. Tout le reste. Tout. Même ce que toi, tu ne supportes pas chez toi. Pourtant, je dois m'en aller. Je n'en peux plus de tout ça et je tenais à m'excuser de fuir aussi lâchement à cette difficulté qui n'est pas la première ni la dernière. Et je m'excuse de te laisser traverser des choses encore plus dures. Pardonnes moi de te laisser tout seul. Tu avais raison, tout ça aura finit par me tuer._

_Seijuurõ. »_

J'aurais dû le savoir. J'aurais dû faire quelque chose. Au fond, j'étais surement encore persuadé que rien ne pouvais t'atteindre. Je pensais encore que tu étais au dessus de tout. Même de tout ça. Mais à l'évidence non. Je suis désolé Akashi. J'aurais dû le savoir et t'aider.

J'ai mal. Tellement mal. Parce que je suis impuissant face à tout ça. Et surement parce que je ne réalise pas encore complètement ce que cela veut dire.

Akashi ne reviendra plus jamais.

Tu ne reviendras plus jamais. J'ne pourrais plus jamais t'entendre râler parce que j'fais trop de bruit. J'pourrais plus jamais t'observer quand tu lis et quand tu fini par t'endormir sur tes bouquins idiots. J'pourrais plus jamais te toucher et me délecter du son de ta voix, des intonations que moi seul peux te faire émettre. Je ne t'entendrais plus jamais dire mon « Je t'aime crétin » mensuel. Jamais.

Soudain, le combiné du téléphone sonna et résonna dans toute la pièce et j'y répondis sans savoir à qui j'avais affaire.

**« - Allo ? Entamais-je prudemment sans me douter de qui il s'agissait.**

**\- Poisson d'avril~ Fais pas le gueule, j'te rapporterais un petit moi en peluche pour la prochaine fois, histoire que tu sois pas tout seul. »**

D'accord, quand il rentre, je vais le niquer. Littéralement.

xxxxxxxx

Je sais, Aomine est OOC. Akashi est PIRE qu'OOC. En temps normal, le contraire aurait été plus logique. Mais pour le bien de la dernière phrase, la blague devait être d'Akashi. u-u


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning** : Suite du gros craquage, tout simplement. Et cette fois-ci, lemon plein partout. Parce que vous vous doutez bien que la vengeance d'Aomine, ça va pas être priver son mec de crêpes.

**Disclamer** : Malheureusement, ils ne sont pas à moi. Sinon, Aomine se taperait Akashi dans chaque épisode. Même si ça serait bien.

**NDA** : Juste histoire de remplir le monde avec le AoAka, en fait. J'y arriverais un jour, j'le sais.

**Bêta-Reader** : xEmperorEye. Je sais, tu vas avoir du boulot. Pardon~ T-T –Te lance des cœurs-

xxxxxxxx

J'avais pas vraiment réfléchis à ce que j'allais pouvoir lui dire, quand il allait rentrer de voyage. Il vaudrait mieux lui tomber dessus directement pour lui exprimer ma façon de penser sur sa blague débile ou alors, faire semblant de rien pour lui tomber dessus après, quand il s'y attendra le moins ? Tel un chacal.

C'est une bonne idée, oui. Mais je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Tant pis, je trouverais bien. Et j'ai une semaine d'abstinence à satisfaire. Et à lui faire payer, aussi. Parce qu'on ne laisse pas Daiki Aomine pendant une semaine, surtout comme ça. C'est cruel. J'ai une libido qui demande de l'entretient. Au moins une fois par jour. Si, si j'vous jure. Mon deuxième cerveau demande d'être utiliser une fois par jour sinon, il est pas content. Et moi non-plus, j'suis pas content.

Parfois, j'avoue, c'est un peu trop, une fois par jour. Mais à ma décharge, faut voir le mec qui partage mon lit. Il est beau, vraiment très beau. Sa peau est douce, fine et marque facilement. Elle me donne envie de la marquer tous les jours un peu plus. Sa voix d'habitude si froide qui devient terriblement excitante à chaque fois que j'le prends. Son visage froid qui devient expressif à chaque fois que je le touche. Son côté « Je sais tout, je suis absolu et ce que tu dis est faux parce que tu n'es pas moi. » qui disparaît dès qu'on s'embrasse. Il fond entre mes doigts autant que moi je peux tomber la tête la première dans ses filets.

On s'est cherché pendant des années, avant de comprendre qu'il fallait qu'on avance pour se trouver. On est tous les deux pas doué avec les sentiments ou encore les mots, alors on fonctionne presque comme des animaux. Entre nous, c'est passionnel, sans mots doux. Juste de l'envie, du désir. On se parle pas. On y arrive pas. Alors dans les moments de crises comme on a eu à vivre par le passé, notre relation à bien faillit couler comme le Titanic. Sauf que notre relation n'a pas d'Iceberg. Ni de nenette.  
J'me demande où il est, mon petit diable.

**« Je suis rentré.~ » **

Quand on parle du tyran...

**« T'as fais long. T'étais où ? T'avais peur de rentrer ou quoi ? »  
« Moi, peur de toi ? Daiki, arrêtes de dire des conneries. Arrêtes de penser aussi, laisse ton cerveau respirer. Le pauvre, il va arrêter de fonctionner après. »  
« Je t'emmerde. »**

C'est ça, hors de ma vue avant que j'te prenne contre la porte. Ou le mur. Ou les deux. Peu importe. J'ai envie d'attendre encore un peu. Je crois. Pourquoi j'le suis alors, si je veux attendre ?

**« Tu fais chier, Akashi. »  
« Je n'ai rien fais du tout, je n'ai donc plus le droit de ranger ma valise ? »  
« Je ne parles pas de ça. Essayes pas de jouer au con. »  
« Je ne joue pas. Jouer au con, c'est ton domaine, Daiki. »**

Touché. Bim, dans les dents. J'suis bon pour porter un dentier.

J'peux pas lui dire, mais il m'a manqué. Son odeur m'a manqué. Tout de lui m'a manqué, pendant cette semaine. On est pas doué pour parler, surtout lui. Mais il doit le savoir. Parce que je ne suis pas du genre à venir faire des câlins. Et là, j'me retrouve derrière lui, le nez niché contre ses cheveux.

**« Tu sens bon. »  
« Toi non. Tu ne t'es pas douché aujourd'hui ? »  
« Mais t'as finis d'être méchant avec moi ? Dis que je t'ai manqué au moins, connard. »  
« Tu pus Daiki. Va prendre une douche. Je te laverais le dos si tu es gentil. »  
« Je peux prendre ça comme une invitation ? »  
« Je m'en moque, viens sous la douche. »**

En langage Akashi, ça doit sûrement vouloir dire « Tu m'as manqué aussi. » Faut s'accrocher, avec lui, pour traduire. Mais avec le temps, j'ai finis par m'y faire. Il a toujours été comme ça. On peut jamais savoir ce à quoi il pense.

Sauf moi. À force de travail. Et heureusement qu'y a que moi. J'ai pas envie de partager.

**« Tu es pire qu'un gosse avec son goutté tu sais. »  
« J'ai pensé tout haut ? »  
« Oui, comme l'abruti que tu es. »  
« Ouf, j'ai cru qu'en plus d'être difficile à comprendre, t'étais devenu télépathe. Et c'est moi ou tu viens de te comparer à une barre de chocolat ? Même si le plus chocolat des deux, c'est moi. »  
« Tais-toi Daiki. Personne n'a parlé de chocolat. »  
« Si, moi. J'ai la dalle. On s'commande une pizza avant de baiser ? »  
« Non. »**

Il est chiant. Mais j'suis amoureux, alors je m'en fou. Et puis, là tout de suite, j'ai une semaine à rattraper et une mauvaise blague à faire regretter. Sauf que je sais pas comment faire, j'me sens désarmé moi, devant lui. Faut pas qu'il se foute à poil aussi, c'est de sa faute.

**« T'es beau putain. »**

Il ne dit rien, pour une fois. Pas de réplique sanglante, pas de protestation sur le compliment. Rien. Juste le silence. Mais je sais pourquoi. Et rien que ça, ça me donne envie de sourire. Et de courir dans les rues en tutu rose mais on en parlera après, de ça.

**« Sei…Regardes moi quand j'te dis que t'es beau. »**

J'ai envie de te voir quand tu rougis. J'ai pas envie que tu te caches de moi. Même si j'dois me venger, j'en reste pas moins amoureux de toi, Akashi.

**« Si tu me regardes pas, réponds au moins. J'vais croire que tu t'es endormi debout sinon… »  
« …Buh. »**

Sei, arrêtes de me donner envie de sourire comme un niais. Surtout quand j'suis censé avoir envie de te faire mal. J'arriverais pas à aller au bout du truc. Tu fais chier, tu le sais, hein ?  
On s'est retrouvé sous la douche, nos corps collés l'un contre l'autre. L'eau qui nous brûle la peau. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté pendant qu'on se regardait. J'ai le sentiment que quelque chose en nous a changé, pendant cette semaine de séparation. Quelque chose qui nous a ouvert les yeux et qui au final, finira par nous rendre plus fort, plus proche. Et rendre nos parties de jambes en l'air encore plus meilleures. Grraouh.  
Finalement, après de longues minutes à s'observer comme si c'était la première fois qu'on se voyait à poil, je me décida à bouger en plaquant les épaules de mon amant contre la parois de la douche désormais bien humide. Je sais que tu le vois, mon regard. Et je sais que tu sais ce qu'il veut dire. Oui, je sais beaucoup de choses.

**« J'ai pas oublié ta petite blague d'avant de partir, Sei. Et je crois que ça, t'es pas prêt de l'oublier non-plus. »  
« J'aurais presque peur du grand méchant loup. »  
« Sei à la capuche rouge va se faire manger tout cru sous la douche. C'est la version porno. »  
« Bizarrement, c'est la version que je préfère. »**

Moi aussi, c'est celle que je préfère. J'ai envie de toi Sei, mais j'vais prendre mon temps. J'ai envie de voir tes yeux se remplir de désir et de désespoir quand je retarderais les choses. J'ai envie d'entendre ta voix me supplier d'aller encore plus loin. J'ai envie de t'avoir sous mon contrôle encore plus qu'avant. J'ai besoin et envie de tout ça. J'ai envie de te bouffer, Sei.

**« Je te préviens, Daiki, si demain j'ai des marques de dents, je te tue. »  
« Ça tombe bien, demain Kise voulait qu'on se voie tous ensemble. Si tu m'tues, j'aurais une excuse pour pas y aller. Et si j'ai de la chance, j'vais t'emporter avec moi.»**

J'aime ta peau. J'aime le son qu'elle fait lorsque je la marque. J'aime le son que tu fais. J'aime la couleur qu'elle prend dès que j'ai fini de la goutter.  
Je laisse ma langue traîner sur la petite marque de dents que je viens de faire, descendant mes doigts le long des côtes de mon vis-à-vis. Je te sens frissonner, t'as froid, ou c'est moi ? T'es beau, quand t'essayes de te retenir.

**« J'ai eu peur tu sais… J't'ai pas vu, y avait ce mot. Tu m'as fais flipper comme un con. J'ai faillis en pleurer même. Me refais plus un truc pareil, Sei. »  
« C'était une idée de Ryôta. »  
« J'vais l'tuer. Mais avant, j'te mange. »**

J'ai envie de te toucher encore plus, Sei. Tu m'y autorises hein ? À laisser traîner mes doigts le long de ton ventre, jusqu'à tes cuisses. Et ensuite à les remonter, hein ? Tu me laisses toucher ce qui est autant à toi qu'à moi maintenant ? Évidement, que tu me laisses. T'en as autant envie que moi, après tout.  
Il passe ses jambes autour de mes hanches, comme un signe muet pour me demander de passer à la vitesse supérieur. Et aussi parce que ses jambes ne tiennes plus. Il est beau putain. La bouche entre-ouverte, les joues rouges et le regard brillant. La respiration lourde. Le corps trempé à cause de la douche. C'est une image que je n'suis pas prêt d'oublier.

**« Daiki, s'il te plaît… »  
« J'te donnerais pas ce que tu veux. Pas tout de suite. J'vais savourer chaque secondes de ton visage en proie au désir. Tu ne pourras pas venir avant que je ne le décide. Tu ne pourras pas me toucher. Tu vas juste rester là, à attendre désespérément que je te touche. »**

**« Tu ne tiendras pas, c'est toi la libido en or, je te rappelle. Et tu en as autant envie que moi. Daiki, ne me fais pas attendre ! »**

C'est dur pour moi de ne pas céder à ce qu'il veut. J'ai envie de le prendre ici et maintenant. Mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il gagne. J'veux qu'il me supplie d'le faire. J'ai envie de profiter. Je sais comment le faire craquer. Mais j'ai envie qu'il souffre de plaisir avant.  
Je lui mordille d'avantage la peau, griffe ses cuisses, laisse ma langue traîner contre son lobe. Je le sens durcir entre mes doigts. Il est beau. Et complètement à ma merci. Ma bouche passe de son oreille à ses lèvres afin de les dévorer avec autant d'envie que je peux en avoir pour lui. Nos langues dansent ensemble pour finir par se séparer lorsque l'air se fait trop peu présent. Ne me regarde pas comme ça Sei. Dis simplement que tu n'en peux plus. Parce que je le vois très bien. Continues de gémir et dis moi ce que tu veux que je fasse.

**« Tu…Tu es… Cruel, Daiki.. »**

**« Je sais, je suis le vilain garçon. Fais la traduction Sei, dis moi ce que je veux entendre. Après, je te ferais ce que tu veux. Et je te laisserais gémir autant que tu le désir. Dis moi juste ce que je veux entendre. »**

Je souris, car je sais que j'ai gagné. Du moins, je le pense. Mais quelque chose me dit que je vais finir par me faire avoir à mon propre jeu.

**« Moi aussi, je t'aime Daiki, je suis aussi amoureux de toi que tu l'es pour moi. Même si tu es aussi pénible que moi. Mais je t'aime. »**

Kécécé ? Sei, tu m'l'as jamais dis. Moi non plus. Je l'ai juste pensé, surement tout bas. Mais j'te l'ai jamais dis. Toi encore moins. Et tu choisis le moment où j'veux que tu sois faible, pour me le sortir ? Très bien, tu l'auras voulu. Fais gaffe, ça va faire mal. Enfin, depuis le temps, t'as le cul adapté pour ma queue hein.

Tu gémis encore plus fort que d'habitude cette fois-ci, comme soulagé d'enfin en arriver là. Moi aussi, je suis soulagé. Mais j'ai aussi envie de pleurer. Tu l'as enfin dis. Et c'est tout ce qui compte maintenant. J'vais passer le reste de la nuit à lui faire l'amour et à lui dire je t'aime. En chialant comme une tapette. Et demain, avant de buter Kise, j'lui dirais merci.

xxxxxxxx

Taaadaaaaaah~ J'ai fini et c'est que 2h du mat'. J'vais m'faire chier le reste de la nuit. En plus, j'ai plus de wifi pour la nuit. J'espère que cette deuxième partie vous aura plu. C'était pas facile d'écrire un lemon en première personne, surtout dans la tête d'Aomine. J'ai perdu l'habitude, encore plus dans la tête du dominant. uu


End file.
